Amaterasu Hinata
Amaterasu Hinata (天照 ひなた Amaterasu Hinata) (Haylee Sunnyville in the English Dub) is one of the main Cures of Dream Sky Pretty Cure. Hinata is a young cheerful girl, who attends Minazora Middle School. She is one the best members on the tennis team. She is known to be addicted to sugar and caffeine. Her mother owns a beauty salon while her father is a lawyer. Her alter ego is Cure Sun (キュアサン Kyua San), the Pretty Cure of the sun. Her theme colors are red, orange, and gold Her catchphrase is "I'll shine brighter than the sun!" (私は太陽明るい輝く! Watashi wa taiyō akarui kagayaku!). History Becoming Pretty Cure General Information Personality Hinata is very hyper and energetic. She is never seen without a smile on her face. Hinata is an unusually passionate girl, she is able to get into any mood easily, and loves to make others laugh. Hinata is more a less a girly girl as her mother often putted her in dress as a child which she loves to wear still. As a sugar addicted girl, she has a piece of candy hidden with her somewhere. While never stated Hinata's grades are said to be in the top 15. Appearance Civilian Hinata has below shoulder length dark orange hair that is often put in a ponytail with a white ribbon and dark blue eyes. In summer, she wears a red-orange shirt that comes to her stomach and white skirt with a gold belt around the waist. She also wears short black heels. In winter she wears a red jacket over an reddish-pink shirt long sleeves shirt. She also wears a black skirt now she wears black stockings, short black boots. Cure Sun As Cure Sun, her hair changes to an amber color that turns into a knee-length ponytail and her eyes turn sky blue. She wears a two-piece outfit that is orangish-gold color. Her skirt is double layered. Her top reaches to her belly button ending in a v-shape with the sleeves with like layered wing-like shoulder pieces. She wears white boots with orange accent on them with matching arm warmers. Relationships Family * Amaterasu Akane - Hinata's mother. The owner of a beauty salon. She loves dressing Hinata and eventually Akari in cute clothes and make-up. * Amaterasu Hiashi - Hinata's father. A hard working serious lawyer who has a soft spot for his wife and kids. He is very successful in his field of work. * Amaterasu Sora - Hinata's older brother. He cares for both his sisters biological and atopted. He dreams to be a successful lawyer like his father. * Jitsugetsu Akari - Hinata's fellow teammate and younger atopted sister. Friends * Tsukiyomi Yuzuki - Hinata's best friend and fellow teammate. At first they didn't get along but eventually they became best friends. * Nakamura Nana - Hinata's fellow tennis team member and childhood friend. *'Tsukiyomi Yoru' - Yuzuki's twin brother and Hinata's crush Etymology Amaterasu (天照): Ama (天) means "sky" while Terasu (照) means to "shine' or "illuminate". Together Amaterasu means shining sky. It is also the name of the Japanese Shinto goddess of the sun. Hinata (ひなた): A Japanese name that means "sunny place". Cure Sun means the star at the center of the Solar System. Pretty Cure "The shining golden light! Cure Sun!" 輝く金の光！キュッサン！ Kagayaku kin no hikari! Kyua san! Cure Sun Cure Sun (キュアサン Kyua San) is the alter ego of Hinata. She controls the power of sunlight and transforms with "Pretty Cure! Sky Revolution!". Her main attacks are Sunset Blast and Sunshine Golden Slash. Attacks *'Sunset Blast' - The first finishing attack that Sun uses. *'Sunshine Golden Slash' - The second finishing attack Sun uses with the Sun Sword. Transformation "Pretty Cure! Sky Revolution!" is the is the official transformation speech used by Amaterasu Hinata to transform into Cure Sun in Dream Sky Pretty Cure Songs Hinata's voice actress, Kokoro Kikuchi, has provided her voice in image songs about Hinata * Sunshine Magic * Sunny! Sunny! Dress-Up! * Golden Sunset * Solar Eclipse Duets * Sky Queens (along with the voice actress of Tsukiyomi Yuzuki) * New Life, Old Souls (along with the voice actress of Tsukiyomi Yuzuki) * Little Sister (along with the voice actress of Jitsugetsu Akari) * Lights of the Heart (along with the voice actresses of Tsukiyomi Yuzuki and Jitsugetsu Akari) Trivia Gallery Category:Lead Cures Category:Akashiya Akua Category:Anime Angel72 Category:Dream Sky Pretty Cure Category:Dream Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Orange Cures Category:White Cures Category:Gold Cures